Elemental kunoichi
by XxGenesisxX
Summary: Fuka has second thoughts to the destruction of the leaf village and finds herself in the decision between good and betrayal. T-Violence and language. Rating shiftable
1. Authors note

Author Note

This is my first story. Not many people wrote fanfics about Fuka and I thought I should write one for my first.

I'll update as soon as I can as the chapters goes on and I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Parings: Fuka x Naruto and others

I'll making the story kind of OC but still has connection toward the story developed by Kishimoto.

Fuka is younger, her main source of power isn't her hair, she is related to the uzumaki clan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Desolate plains_

She watched her teammate go through various seals as he was preparing to initiate the first part in plan of "operation: limelight.

The kunoichi was known as Fuka. She was fairly tall, she dressed in a provocative robe-like attire that had their symbol on its back with severed tied sleeves , light colored short tights that hugged her appealing feminine features, and shin-length shinobi sandles. Her eyes was blue and straight long red hair that reaches her back allowing her to be a beauty in almost anyone's eyes.

_Konohagakure outskirts/Flashback _

The four ninjas stood on a distant cliff overlooking the village that is known as the leaf village

"Operation limelight will begin in two days time. This time we shall destroy what has plagued the fire country for so long". The man was average height and showed signs of aging. He is known as furido, he wore a long robe which consisting of three stripes like his henchmen, light colored pants and common villager sandles.

"Fuen and fudo create a geological shift around the monks temple. It will be most annoying with them and the leaf trying to put a end to my perfect plan."

"Yes sir, it shall be of the most exquisite and refined architecture in all the land of fire."

"Quiet Fuen, I will actually be doing the work. You'll just scribble some damn pictures on a scroll!"

Fuen and Fudo wore similar clothes compared to Furido. It consisted of the same three stripe colors and pants except Fuen was more longer into dress and Fudo's has no sleeves for better mobility.

"Cut the useless bickering you two, I do not need any mistakes for the operation."

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the last member of the team awaiting orders.

"Furido-sama what is operation limelight and what does it have to do with Konoha?"

"Everything Fuka and with our loyalty to the damiyo as guardians we must purge this blight that has been in the way of our ascension over the years of diverse control..."

"..Your going to destroy the village..but they are our brethren we both reside in the fire country!"

"They are scum and like scum they will all perish!"

_Flashback End_

**Doton: Uitenpen**

The plain begun to shift at the hands of fudo and rendering the once smooth plain to a unrecognizable maze and battleground.

"Now go and destroy the leaf ninjas while I make preparations for the summonings for the invasion."

"Yes, I have not had the pleasure of killing someone in quite some time now" Fudo said with a sinister tone and smiled at the thought as he begun to merge with the ground to disappeared.

"My my what a brute, but I suppose I can have some fun with these fools." a haughty laughter followed after Fuen disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"Well Fuka what are you waiting for? go down there to engage." She broke out of her deep thought at the situation and Disappeared.

"hmm...it seems i'll need to keep an eye on her. It seems as though shes having second thoughts. Hmph doesn't matter though i'll kill her if thats the case. I won't let anything stop me from the rebirth of this land." Furido briefly disappeared in a swift blur.

_Desolate plains/Shifted Maze_

"I really don't want to kill them but it looks like I don't have a choice." Fuka moved swiftly in the maze to the pinpointed location to one of the leaf ninjas and soon stealthly came across a odd shinobi.

"What the...is he..what an odd looking ninja. He doesn't look strong or even smart too, that primitive trap just might be enough to kill him"

The ninja was inches taller than Fuka. He wore a black and orange jacket and matching pants with black standard ninja sandles, and wore a leaf headband. He had blue eyes, messy and short blonde hair and the weirdest 3 symmetrical whiskers on his face.

Soon after Fuka swiftly analyzed the unknown enemy she then looked to see Fuen's trap in motion. It was a giant boulder that was coming at a fierce pace toward the shinobi with no intention of stopping.

"What a lame trap. If he gets killed by this then honestly he deserved to die" Fuka thought to herself silently as she watched the little display of the ninja running away from the boulder frantically and spouting out profanity.

The boulder crashed into a wall and the mysterious shinobi narrowly escaped.

"hehehe...You aren't the brightest leaf ninja I can safely say that much" Fuka then proceeded down until they were now facing each other at opposite ends of the maze. They both stood sizing each other for a eminent fight.

I hope i didnt do to bad on my first chapter. RnR tell me what you guys think, im always willing to edit some stuff i messed up or missed and i'll make sure to give you credit for places i improve as i go along.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: I would like to thank darkmist11, heavenzhell, FerPainRikudo, Iron Reprieve, and Youko-Taicho for giving my first story a chance and to say that I might begin to upload a little slower because I will start to read the fanfics that you guys wrote and try to learn a little^^ )

Chapter 2

"Who are you...are you one of the grave robbers?" The blonde haired ninja asked while keeping caution to Fuka's coming response.

"My name is Fuka...and you should leave this area and find your friends. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't heed my warning." Fuka's response shocked the blonde haired ninja due to the fact of not expecting to hear such a thing.

"...My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't want to fight you either but my misson is to retrieve the stolen coffins of the members of the 12 guardians. And from that answer you must be one of the grave robbers...why are you doing this.." Fuka was surprised at Naruto's answer and was really expecting a arrogant and cocky response but instead got a caring and somewhat sympathetic one.

"Because I have no choice naruto...Furido-sama is all I have and I must do as he says..i guess we have to do this." Fuka now begun to stare at the ground not sure why she was feeling sad for having to fight an unknown ninja that she just met and do not have any knowledge of.

"Wait there must be another way..we don't.." naruto was cut off as the ground inches in front of him formed a spike and shot at his chest and narrowly dodged it."

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be Naruto-san"

They both got into ready stances with both bearing a look of guilt of what must be done for their duty.

**Taju kage bushin no jutsu**

A large number of clones now appeared in front of Fuka as she was still trying to comprehend the ability to create a mass number of clones.

"Alright here we go!" All clones shouted in unison as they charged Fuka. She begun to perform various swift and flexible strikes and dispelled a majority of clones until two clones managed to grab her heels and allowing another clone of naruto to deliver a strike to Fuka's stomach.

"Its over..Fuka..." Fuka's body fell life less into the blonde arms until shortly puffing into a replacement log.

Fuka reappeared standing on the ceiling of the corridor swiftly moving through hand signs that we hard to make out due to the speed of its performance.

**Futon: Hanachiri mai**

"A wind style technique I thought she could only use earth based attacks!" naruto had little time to think as the violent cyclone of sakura petals ripped through the corridor and due to its narrow spacing it teared through the clones in a swift moment.

The jutsu ended and it revealed walls shattered and petals softly flying through the breeze of the typhoon and a blond shinobi lifeless on the on the cold floor of the cave.

"n..n..naruto" Fuka dropped down from the ceiling by disrupting the flow of chakra in her feet and walked to the body cautiously hoping she hadn't killed her opponent in her petal storm.

She looked down at the unconscious blonde shinobi with a look of concern for his well being.

"Did..did I kill him." a small tear was beginning to form as she knelt down to check the pulse of Naruto.

"Hes...dead..im so sorry it had to turn out this way Naruto-san...i didn't mean to kill you..please forgive me." Fuka did not understand why she felt this way for naruto and was staring at his face closely for a longer than necessary period of time.

"hehehe...he was kinda cute...i wish I could hear your voice again naruto..kun." she softly chuckled to herself with guilt as to her sudden realization of feelings for the blonde.

"umm...kun" Fuka swiftly rose and turned around to see a smiling Naruto behind her.

"But..but..i..killed you..." Fuka was at a loss for words at the fact of naruto being alive after she checked a perfectly duplicate of him on the ground.

"hehehe I can use my wind affinity to control my clones resistance to dissipate and its breathing factors. And more importantly I didn't know you felt that way about me hehehe."

Fuka was beat red and was fuming at the fact of her falling for a trick and looked at naruto with extreme ferocity.

"Making me look like a fool. Your gonna pay for this Uzumaki!" Fuka charged at Naruto swiftly intent on beating naruto to the inch of his life but was stopped upon hearing a voice of a unknown ninjas approaching"

"Naruto are you ok?"

The voices revealed to be a kunoichi and 2 male ninja.

**Doton ganchuro no jutsu **

"Sakura,Sai, Yamato-Taicho" As if on cue a earth cage formed and trap the three and Naruto simultaneously upon finishing his sentence, Fudo and Fuen appeared next to Fuka revealing to be the cause of the stone pillar.

"Fuka finish off this little shit while we take care of the rest of them" Fudo said with a sickening tone as they walked passed Naruto's stone confinement to the cell of the other three captured shinobi.

Fuka was motionless at the situation now that she found herself in until a wall on the right of them was blasted revealing a boy in monks garb on top of the rubble"

"well looks like you needed my help after all." The boy had dark hair, short dark blue hair, and peerless brown eyes. He wore a monk's garb that was white and dark blue and common villager sandles.

"Sora you idiot what took you so long" Naruto shouted form the miniature stone prison only to be cut off by now the ceiling being blasted through causing Fudo to lose control over the technique and released the leaf trio and Naruto.

"We the fire temple has come to assist!" 8 monks dressed in similar garb that Sora was wearing appeared on top of the newly built hole on top of the ceiling.

"my my I think we bought enough time for Furido-sama. I say its time to retreat" Fuen said with a hand on her chin pretending to be not fazed by the situation they found themselves in.

"Ok lets move" with that Fuen and Fudo shunshined out of the area. Fuka gazed at Naruto somehow knowingly they will meet again and not on friendly terms and it caused her to have a look of sadness that was only noticed by Naruto and Sora. She swiftly shunshined after Fudo and Fuen.

"Oi you know her don't you" Sora asked naruto and gotten the attention of Yamato,sakura, and Sai.

Naruto was in deep thought about what will happen next time they meet and earned him a look of sadness and walked passed his team and out of the maze leaving everyone in question to what was now his ordeal.

That's another chapter down and I hope you guys like it. RnR i'll be putting the next chapter up soon so no need to worry your heads off. : )


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: There has been a lot of things stopping me from writing and updating for awhile such as laptop crashing,no internet, etc. But im proud to say that I will be active for the coming months and happy holidays to all my readers^^)

Chapter 3

_Desolate Plains/Uncharted area_

"Very good you three, you provided just enough time for me to gather the corpses required for the plan." Furido stoodbefore the kneeling trio with his usual fake smile and begun to circle them.

"Give me feedback on the enemy, no doubt they will prove to be a problem later on."

Fudo arose from his position and began his response first.

"I encountered a wood user and he proved to be quite the nuisance. I thought I killed him when I buried and crushed him but he manage to merge with the stone as it closed in on him. I'll be sure to crush the little rat if I see him again." Fudo was clutching his fist at the thought of someone being able to survive a battle against him and walk away.

"Hmm..the only wood user I know of was the late Hokage of Konohagakure. This is interesting but shouldn't be a factor..Next Fuen what do you have for me?"

"Their was also a medic-nin and a ninja on the far side of my lovely design Furido-sama. The medic-nin seems to prove little to no trouble at all and the other seemed to have some shred of intelligence if he was able to escape my masterpiece." Fuen briefly arose after giving Furido a cocky and smug report.

"Hmm I expected Asuma to be in their ranks but that don't matter too..and you Fuka what do you have to contribute"

"Nothing much sir, I encountered an odd ninja that didn't give me to much trouble and there seemed to be something awfully wrong with his chakra when I sensed it." Fuka's face begun to redden a bit at the mention of the blonde shinobi and refrained from giving any more information about him.

" Hmm..okay then, I'll be cautious and keep a eye out for this ninja." Furido turned and slowly begun to pace until stopping to gaze at the moonlight.

"Yes, operation Limelight should go according to plan after all."

Fuka looked to her other supposed teammates to find Fudo gazing somewhere else entirely with a sinister grin on his face radiating the intent to kill, Fuen on the other hand seemed to be completely unfazed and in her own little world not caring of the result and consequences for the coming assault on the Leaf.

"They don't care about the lives of the innocent..i don't want to become heartless..i don;t want to be..like them." Fuka silently thought to herself lowering her head at the actions of her teammates.

"Tomorrow at dawn Fudo and Fuen, you will accompany me to the town near the leaf boarder on reconnaissance. Fuka you will stay and guard the coffins in the hideout in case of a patrol somehow discovers it. Does everyone understand?"

"Hai!, Furido-sama" the trio said in unison

"Good, now lets head to the hideout for some rest we have a long day ahead of us." Furido and Fudo shunshined away leaving only Fuen alone with her.

"I know what happened in the cave missy" Fuen paced slowly around Fuka with a cocky grin knowing it would piss her off due to the fact of them not being on good terms ever since they met.

"I don't know what your talking about, I suggest you get out of my face" Fuka responded with a hateful tone.

"Oh don't be like that, I only wanted to ask why you didn't kill the boy when you had the chance Fufu" Fuen smiled hoping to get a violent response from her nickname

"Don't know, I guess I didn't feel like it..but you on the other hand I can assure you there wouldn't any second thoughts" With that said the two ninjas stared each other down for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Foolish girl, whether you like it or not they are our enemy's and they will perish..there is no place for compassion on this operation" Fuen walked passed Fuka and turned

"And like it or not he is going to die along with the rest" with that Fuen shunshined away leaving Fuka alone to her deep thoughts of her words

"Shes right..as long as they have Sora and the bodies there is nothing I can do to stop them..." Fuka gazed at the moonlight looking for an answer but only was rewarded with silence.

RnR and my sincerest apologies for the long delay.


End file.
